


The Top 10 Reasons To Slash Sleepy Hollow

by Kadorienne



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-17
Updated: 2000-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne





	The Top 10 Reasons To Slash Sleepy Hollow

10\. Black leather boots. 'Nuff said.

9\. The Horseman -- Christopher, Ray, or however else you slice it.

8\. Brom _was_ jealous when the Pickety Witch kissed Ichabod... we were just wrong about _of whom._

7\. What else do you do when the leading man is prettier than the leading lady?

6\. Casper.

5\. There's a _reason_ the Horseman left that pesky constable's head on his shoulders!

4\. Having one of your pals hide under a bridge and croak your beloved's name while you wear a disguise and throw a jack-o-lantern at his head is a classic way to gain the attention of the object of your affections.

3\. The Tree of the Dead makes a cozy love nest.

2\. Johnny.

1\. Ichabod is not used to female company.


End file.
